Gajeel's Confession
by Accalia Lea
Summary: Tenrou Island one shot. Gajeel has a question for Levy. What will he do once he has his answer?


This story is a one shot on Tenrou Island right after the first attacks of Grimoire Heart. Lemon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!

Levy was trying to carry Gajeel to safety after his battle on Tenrou Island. He was heavy and she was not entirely sure where they needed to go. He was being very quiet and Levy assumed it was because he must be exhausted after that battle. She frowned. She had been unable to assist him other than by providing some iron for him to eat.

 _Seriously, don't leave my side again,_ Levy shivered as she remembered his words. What did he mean by that exactly? Was it because he wanted to keep her safe or was he just concerned about how much trouble she was? She sighed.

"I need to rest a moment," she said as she sat them down on a fallen tree trunk.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Levy was lost in thought and it took her a moment to realize that even though they had stopped, Gajeel had not removed his arm from her shoulders and she was still holding him around his waist.

"Are you okay Gajeel? Let me get you some water." Levy released him and tried to stand, but he would not move his arm.

"I thought I told you never to leave my side again," he said quietly. He sounded worried and more than anything Levy could feel how much he truly cared about her in that moment. She caught her breath, but smiled.

"Silly, I have some water in my bag, but it's easier to reach it if I could stand for a moment."

Gajeel blushed and reluctantly removed his arm from her shoulder, but his hand brushed across her back as he slowly pulled his hand back to his lap. Levy shivered again, but told herself he must just be moving slowly because of how tired he was. She stood and dug in her bag to find a bottle of water. She pulled it out, opened it and handed it to him. He took it and she shivered once more as their hands brushed. He drank some and handed the bottle back to her.

"You should drink some too," he said. "Also, any chance I could get some more iron? It'd help my energy," Gajeel asked shyly.

"Of course!" Levy immediately produced some more iron with her script magic and then drank some of the water as she watched him eat. She closed the bottle and tucked it back in her bag as he finished eating. "We should probably keep moving now," Levy said as she moved forward to help Gajeel stand. He surprised her by standing and catching her in a tight hug.

"Gajeel...what...?" Levy didn't know what to say. Slowly she lifted her arms and hugged him back.

"Levy...do you hate me...for what I did when we first met?" he asked timidly. Levy felt him shake, it was slight, but it was there. Was he afraid of her response? She pulled back so that she could see his face. He looked almost pained and found it difficult to look her in the eye.

"I got over that a long time ago. We're on the same team now and I trust you with my life!" Gajeel's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. His arms tightened around her waist as he pulled her closer.

"I'm so glad. I think I'm falling for you Levy."

He smiled softly and leaned his face toward hers, but stopped, waiting for her response. She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Her hands moved up to his face as she pulled his mouth against hers. Gajeel parted his lips and gently probed hers with his tongue. She obliged and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues entwined as they explored each others mouths. With one hand Gajeel reached down and gently grasped Levy's buttock pulling her against him. She gasped as she felt the growing bulge in his pants through the thin fabric of her dress. Suddenly he was lifting her and laying her down on the soft grass.

"Gajeel, are you sure about this? Are your injuries okay?" she asked, but Gajeel felt she was scared for another reason.

"I'm fine, but if you want me to stop I will." Levy looked down at her hands which were currently pressed to Gajeel's exposed chest. She hadn't noticed before, but he was already shirtless.

"It's just...I've never been with anyone before..." she said shyly. Gajeel leaned down and kissed her softly.

"But you trust me right? If it hurts or if you ever want me to stop, just tell me okay?" Levy looked into his eyes and smiled. She really did want this.

"Okay, but be gentle."

Gajeel smiled and then helped her remove her dress and panties. She was already without a bra. He began kissing her again as his hands explored her body. He squeezed her breasts and tugged her nipples gently, smiling when she moaned into his mouth. He began to trail kisses down her neck, nipping lightly as he moved. His knees were between her legs, keeping them open and he grasped her wrists pinning them by her sides making it difficult for her to move. Gajeel's mouth captured her right nipple and he began flicking it with his tongue.

"Ah," she cried out. Gajeel knew no one was within hearing range, he couldn't smell anyone, and he enjoyed the sound of her pleasured cries. He moved to her left nipple and released one of her wrists so that his right hand could move between her legs. His fingers slowly traced her sex and she moaned again, trying desperately to move. Levy wanted to feel his touch so badly, but she could only move her left arm, so she reached out and fisted her fingers into the grass.

Gajeel parted her lower lips with his fingers and blew gently. Levy gasped in surprise and struggled to lift her head to look at him. He gave her a devious grin and blew one more time. She cried out and as soon as her head was back on the grass Gajeel covered her clit with his tongue, stroking it gently. He twirled around it and flicked it lightly. He was enjoying every moment of this and her pleasured moans and cries were driving him wild. His erection strained against his pants, but he wanted to prepare her before he entered her. He continued to lick and suck her sex until he felt her climax beneath him.

As Levy tried to catch her breath Gajeel was suddenly kissing her. She could taste her wetness on his tongue and her free hand was suddenly fisted into his hair as they kissed. Gajeel gently slipped a finger inside of her and began to move it around, stroking her walls. When she relaxed he slipped a second finger inside and continued the motion.

"Ah," Levy pulled back long enough to cry out again, but she pulled him back into a deep kiss a second later. Gajeel released her other hand and braced himself so that he was hovering over her. He knew he was heavy and he wanted to be careful not to crush her. He removed his fingers and pulled back to look at her. Levy's hands were suddenly on his waistband, pulling at the buttons of his pants. Gajeel allowed her to pull them down and then rose to step out of his pants and boxers quickly. Then he sat down, leaning himself against a nearby rock. He waited for a moment as Levy took in the size of his cock.

"It's so big..." she tentatively reached out and stroked it. Gajeel moaned, but remained still.

"I want to do it like this, sitting, so that I'm not to heavy for you. Do you still want to continue?" Levy nodded.

"Just tell me what to do," she said, sounding excited.

Gajeel smiled again and grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her so that she hovered above his length. She reached down and grabbed his cock, positioning it at her entrance. Slowly Gajeel lowered her onto him, groaning. Levy cried out as her maidenhood broke and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her mouth to his. Gajeel held her still and allowed her to adjust to him as he kissed her passionately.

When he felt her relax he pulled her the rest of the way onto him and she surprised him by beginning to move. She lifted herself slowly and then ground her hips back down onto him. Gajeel leaned his head back and groaned. Levy gained confidence and began to move more quickly up and down his shaft. Gajeel guided her with his hands and then turned slightly so that he could lay down on the grass. Levy pressed her hands down onto his chest, reveling at how muscular he was.

Gajeel could not wait any longer and lifted her slightly so that he could thrust up into her. Levy threw her head back and moaned prompting him to thrust harder. He felt that she was close and he pulled her down hard onto his shaft two more times before he felt her orgasm shatter around him. He thrust quickly a few more times before lifting her off of him to orgasm. Levy laid down beside him and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you okay Levy?" he asked. She looked up at him, dreamily.

"I'm wonderful." She smiled.

Once they had recovered they drank some more water before standing to continue heading to base camp. Gajeel was still feeling weak so Levy wrapped her arm around his waist to support him once more. He smiled in response and kissed her forehead. Levy smiled in return and began plotting how to break the news to Jet and Droy that she was no longer single. She giggled and smiled up at the man she loved.


End file.
